Tick Tick Boom
| series = LG15 | number = 486 | image = 0486-Sarah_Crying.jpg | caption = Leave Carl Alone! | blogger = Sarah | date = 20080522 | url = | forumid = 17442 | length = 2:42 | description = He's going to die unless we do something! | location = The rented house, Sacred Spirit | tags = | execprod = Miles Beckett, Greg Goodfried, and Amanda Goodfried | serprod = Amanda Goodfried | pa = Jenni Powell | directors = Marcello Daciano | story = Tom Pettit, Blair Singer, and Jim Campolongo | vidplay = Jim Campolongo | camera = Kevin Schlanser | editor = Matt Vanselow | music supervisor = Seth Jacobs | song = | cast = | Previous = Backyard Bikini Patrol | Next = Doing It Myself | NextB = Cabin Fever }} Transcript Sarah: (Sobbing) Now we know what Salinas meant. He set a trap. It happened th-thi-this m-m-morning. I received an e-mail with a video file attached from Carl. (Video of Carl with a bomb strapped to him plays. On the bottom, the words "EITHER YOU COME TO ME BY FRIDAY AT NOON OR YOUR FRIEND GOES TICK, TICK BOOM!" The bomb attached to him is counting down from 2:02. Carl twitches through the video, as if he is being prodded by someone. While this plays, Sarah is sobbing in the background.) Sarah: (Sobbing) I'm s- I'm s- I'm s- I'm sorry. Actually, I don't... I don't know what to do. No-no one does. It's obvious that Salinas is trying to trick one of us into playing hero. He made it easy enough for me to figure out where Carl is. I recognized the room - it's... (struggles with words) It's the storage area from Sacred Spirit. Trying to save Carl, um... It means that one of us could die. And Salinas ascends. Why Carl? I mean, what did he ever do to anybody? (Cut to a calmer Sarah lying down. Her face is wet from crying.) Sarah: It's easy to call Carl "King of the Dorks," make fun of his love letters, but he likes me. You know, tha- that's not true. He loves me. He told me when we were in Mexico. So... Yeah, you know, seeing Daniel again confused me but that doesn't change the fact that I care about Carl. A lot. (Cut to Sarah sitting up.) Sarah: He always took me seriously. He always went out of his way to be good to me. There's a whole other side to Carl that no one saw. And he's... He's kind and thoughtful and he cares about other people. And... and he's innocent in all of this. You know, if... if we don't figure out a plan by tomorrow afternoon then... then he'll die. He can't. I care about him too much. I'm just, um... I'm really lost right now. Notes *The timer on Carl is counting down from 2 minutes and 2 seconds. Sarah says she got the video file in the morning, which could mean that Carl is already dead. *The title may be a reference to the band The Hives song Tick Tick Boom or the musical of the same name by Jonathan Larson (the creator of RENT).